twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Flora
"I fight for my people and for their simple everyday lives." '' ―Flora to theVolturi '''Flora von Gareth' is a gifted vampire and a leader of a nomade coven. She created her coven short time after she was changed by her creator Leonhard. She was turned in the early 1300's. Biography Early Life Flora was born in Vaduz, Liechtenstein in the late 1200s, and changed into a vampire at the age of 21. She was known as being a beautiful and elegant human, so she had many votary. When she met Leonhard, she tought he was attractive and met him many times at night. One night he changed Flora into a Vampire and took her with him as his "mate". Flora was part of a coven from Leonhard. A battle with another coven destroyed many of her friends, she left the battlefield and Leonhard alone. While looking for humans to transform to create her own coven, Flora found Isla, a homeless and sad young girl. After Isla's transformation, she soon found her very useful. Using Isla supernatural talent to lose thoughts and memories, to hook other vampires on Flora. With Isla, Anna-Katharina, Helen and Alexander, Flora's coven began working together better and their coven began to travel in Europe, so they start to make alliance, with other vampire covens. Newborn Life Short after her transformation, Leonhard left Flora on her own, so she has to look what she can do and how she can trink. While running trough a forest, she started to trink animal blood, to stop her thirst, but she it wasn't enough for her, so she went to a village, near Germany. Physical appearance Flora a unnatural beauty, like the other Vampires and apperars to be in her late teens. She has wavy blond hair that falls to the mid of her back, as a human she has silver-grey colored eyes but, as a Vampire her eyecolore turned to Burgandy. Flora usally wears European dresses. She is very graceful and elegant looking. Personality Flora is a gracefull Vampire who appears soft-spoken among her fellow Vampires. Flora has a duplicitous nature, appearing in front of her peers. She speaks bluntly and informally, in a polite language and a gentle tone of voice. As a half-vegatrien vampire, she drinks animal and human blood. She only kills humans that are evil in nature, and holds a relation with the good. Sometimes, she and her coven mates steal animal and human blood bags from vets or hospitals and she uses her gift to seduce the men to load in the blood. Flora has a small care for innocents that suffer from sinister humans and non vegetarian vampires. She believes that they are a threat She can be a little sadistic when her coven mates make fun of her. Special Abilities Electricity Manipulation The ability to control, generate or absorb''' electric fields. Users are able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing them almost any electricity based power. Simple powers would include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, may also occur. Some users might be able to use electricity in water acting like an eel. Relationships Isla "No one is a better sister than you." ―Flora on Isla Isla is Flora's youngest adoptive sister and co- leader of Flora's Coven. They have been close sisters ever since. Flora acts for Isla like a Idol and she follows her command with an deep loyaltie. Anna-Katharina "Hey, who are you calling a wild beast!?" ―Flora to Anna-Katharina Flora loved Kathie as a sibling and they were changed around the same time, and have been close sisters ever since. Leonhard Leonhard is Flora's so-called-mate, she was the co-leader of Leonhard's Coven. Befor she was changed by him, she thougt he's attraktive man and had a massive crush on him, this feeling hold until his coven was crushed by an other vampire coven. From point Flora's feeling hold back, but she has still a little crush on him. Both have romantic feelings for each other. Isla descrips their relationship as a on-off relationship. Orco "(sigh) Why aren't the guys liking me?" '' ''"Ah, it's y'know, it's because you have such a strong front. But what you're lacking is in the inside. You gotta focus on being good-looking rather than the warrior stuff. If that doesn't work, you can always try another way to trap a man. Like winning him through his stomach! Oh, that's a good idea! You'll be famous for sure!" '' ''"(sigh) Why am I hanging out with you?" ''― ''Flora and Orco Orco is Flora's best vampire friend and her personal guard. It is also known that Flora sees Orco as her better half, but it doesn't mean that he is her mate. Flora trust him deeply, she even would give up her own life for him. Jules Juels is Flora's former friend. Theire relationship is not founded on a friendship, it is founded on fear. Jules has later been killed by Flora. Helen Helen and Flora's relationship familiar like Jules and Flora's. Helen is also killed by Flora. Aubrey ''"You're so strong yet... beautiful." '' ''"That horrible man! Argh, how infuriating! I just hate guys who think they're so smooth..." '' ''"Aw, did someone break your heart?" '' ― Leonhard, Flora and Aubrey Aubrey is Flora's vampire friend. She stayed some years with Flora and her coven but left them after finding her mate. Aubrey loves to tees and mess around with Flora. Etymology '''Flora \f-lo-ra\ as a girl's name is of Latain origin, and the meaning of Flora is "flower". In mythology, the name of the Roman goddess of springtime. Also the name of a ninth century Spanish martys-saint. Gallery 18213029.jpg Flora 5.jpg 2011 red riding hood 034.jpg|Flora a few days after her change, alone in the forest. Flora c.jpg|Flora after trinking a mix between animal and human blood. flora dr.jpg 198880 10150114439455458 155848215457 6915333 7718294 n.jpg|Flora after trinking human blood. 18873910.jpg|Leonhard and Flora in the 1920's 18865724.jpg Flora in water.jpg|Flora after a escape in the water. Florade.jpg Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Coven Leaders Category:Creators Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Flora's Coven Category:Nomads